


Just A Little Treat

by lialovely



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Cute, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, snacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 02:31:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20716634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lialovely/pseuds/lialovely
Summary: Calum catches you red handed.





	Just A Little Treat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lionheart_813](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lionheart_813/gifts).

> Just a cute thing I wrote for my best friend, but you can imagine it's you too :P not really anything special, just a cute drabble. Enjoy.

It was in the dead of the night with only the occasional sound of crickets chirping outside. The full moon outside had provided just the right amount of lighting to the large room. Inside the soft bed laid a peaceful sleeping Calum. His eyelids fluttering lightly while his brain slipped further into a REM cycle. A plethora of random dreams including evil pizza stealing alpacas to Ashton's horrific smelling feet, his body began to twitch simultaneously.

Calum's slumber had suddenly become disturbed upon hearing loud clattering noises. His eyes rapidly blinking until they opened fully, confusion spreading across his face. Calum shifted his head to the side of him and noticed the vacant spot. Raising his brow when the strange clattering noise sounded off again, curiosity had gotten the best of him as he decided to get up and investigate. 

His footsteps had guided him down the dark long hallway, using the moonlight once again to light the way. His footsteps had just reached the end of it before they came to an abrupt halt when he realized he could hear moaning. But not just any moaning, it was your moaning he could hear from the kitchen.

A range of emotions flashed through his dark eyes as he questioned whether his tired mind was playing tricks on him. But as your moaning continued to echo from the kitchen, a discombobulated Calum had sucked in a breath as he prepared himself for the possibility of beating some drongo's ass.

Swiftly his fingers had switched the kitchen light on, only to reveal you to which you had only let out a loud gasp. Your shameful eyes had widened upon realizing Calum standing there, trying to comprehend the messy scene before him.

"Umm...what the fuck is going on here?" He questioned in shock while discovering the many wrappers scattered across the counter, as well as some opened containers. All you had done was stand there like a deer in headlights having been caught.

"N-nothing." You reply smoothly putting a hand behind your back.

"You literally have ice cream all over your mouth, Y/N." Calum retorted as you quickly wiped the evidence off your face.

"No I don't."

"Why the fuck does it look like a tornado hit in here?!" Calum remarked still baffled.

"Maybe there was a tornado Calum." You answered in a cavalier manner.

"Or maybe you're having a mega fucking snack attack Y/N, do you know what time it is? Holy shit." He gasped pointing at the containers.

"Fine, I just wanted a little treat okay?" You retorted with a shrug causing Calum's face to contort in further amazement mixed with disgust.

"You call squeeze cheese with pretzels, Oreos, ice cream, as well as a PB&J a little treat?!" 

"I think you're being kind of dramatic Calum, honestly."

"I'm being dramatic?! I can't believe...what's in your hand Y/N?"

"Nothing, you're imagining things." You replied nervously further hiding your hand.

"WHAT IS IN YOUR HAND Y/N." Calum demanded reaching behind you to retrieve the item in your hand, earning another gasp from the dark haired male seeing the container of rainbow chip cake frosting. "You should be ashamed!"

"It's not my fault okay?!" You cry out in exasperation. Calum stared at your pouty face for several seconds until ultimately his poker face cracked into a smile as he began to hysterically laugh.

"How is this my life, holy shit I love you." Calum added reaching out to pull you into his arms. You were still embarrassed at being seen like this but smiled at the contact of his warm loving hands embracing you.

"You're supposed to be sleeping anyways." You mumbled childishly earning another chuckle from him.

"I was sleeping, happily if I may mention, until I heard a bunch of noise. I also came to see why the hell I could hear you moaning too, I thought I was going to end up in jail for a split second back there."

"Really Calum? You're gonna beat someone's ass wearing crocs?" You shot back looking down at his feet to which he began to fumble on his words, his cheeks turning red.

"Yeah well I could still...shut up, this is not about me." He retorted making you be the one to smile this time.

"You really think I would cheat on you in our own home, while you were sleeping in the other room?" You mused cocking an eyebrow. "I'm hurt Calum."

"Well excuse me for not being in the right frame of mind at I don't know, two in the morning Y/N. Will I now be expecting nightly sugar frenzies from you Augustus Gloop?" Calum smirked earning a glare from you this time.

"Shut up." You grumbled. "I couldn't decide, everything sounds soooo good! Cravings are hitting me like a mofo okay? You're not allowed to judge me you jerk." You reasoned jabbing a finger into his chest.

"I promise I'm just teasing you my love." Calum assured as he kissed your forehead before placing a hand on your protruding stomach covered by one of his t-shirts. His face beaming with pride each time he would do it, not sure if he had ever felt this truly happy before.

"Besides, what the little princess wants...she gets."


End file.
